Even now the world spins
by Midesko
Summary: Even when you forget something, you can still feel the empty space tug at you. Kevin/Ben, slash. Now rated M for a mini lemon. More will follow. So kiddies, don't read.
1. Without Even The Thought Of You

**I do _not_ own Ben 10 or any of the characters. Now, with that out of the way... I've always wanted to do an amnesia story. So that's my excuse.**

**Chapter 1: Without Even The Thought Of You  
**

"How long do you plan on sleeping for, Tennyson?" Said sleeping figure was nudged awake, though he only groaned and swatted the hand away, attempting to roll into the opposite direction.

"Kevin, leave him alone." Gwen warned him, reaching out to gently run her hand over Ben's forehead. "It's your fault he's like this anyways. If you would have just moved when he told you to, he wouldn't have had to run in and push you away."

"Yeah? And where were you?" He scowled and sat back in his chair, staring down at the sleeping figure on the hospital bed.

"Fighting off two other aliens that were headed your way. Remember? Now focus, we gotta tell his parents something. You're better at lying, so you get to explain why Ben is at a hospital." Gwen crossed her legs and cast Kevin a dirty look. She was blaming him vocally, but she really blamed herself for not saving them both.

"How 'bout this, we get them to release Ben, we take him home, and tell his folks we were out late fighting aliens. It's the truth, we just skip the detail about Ben gettin' knocked back on his head. It's not like he's got anything important in there anyways."

A groan came from the brunet again, telling them both to shut up. "Gwen, if you're gonna argue with this guy, get out of my room. Why're you in my room anyways?" Ben opened an eye to look to his side, finding Gwen there. Though the paint on the wall wasn't the normal blue. Weird.

"Ben," she started. "We're at a hospital. We were fighting a couple of aliens and you pushed Kevin out of the way and you got knocked back. You hit your head pretty hard. You've even got some stitches back there."

Ben just stared at her, seemingly fine with being hurt and in a hospital. More attention for him, he decided. "Wait... Kevin?" He questioned.

"Over here, Tennyson." Kevin made himself known to Ben, watching the brown head turn to look at him. What was weird was that the boy seemed to study him, narrowing his eyes and raising his brows in question.

"Who're you?" He asked. Kevin gave him an odd look before looking to Gwen for an answer.

"Kevin, remember, Ben? He was a bad guy when you were ten. He tried to kill you, oh, what, five or six times? He came back, changed to good and he's now on our team? Any of that sound familiar?"

"He's not on our team." Ben stated as if it were the truth. "Why would we have a bad guy on our team? I think you're the one that hit their head, Gwen."

"You're kidding..." The eldest of the three looked to Gwen again before motioning for her to speak with him outside of the room.

"Just, stay put, Ben. I'll be right back." The redhead gave Ben a pat on his shoulder before leaving the room behind Kevin. Kevin leaned against the wall, his arms crossed and his brow drawn in confusion.

"So he doesn't remember me. But he remembers you?" He spoke.

"I guess so. It's weird for a person to forget just one person. Maybe he doesn't know who other people are. But he remembers me because we're family and were practically raised together after fourth grade." She rubbed the bridge of her nose in thought, sighing and looking to Kevin. "You're not supposed to spark his memory too much, just let him remember you, I guess."

As she turned to go back inside, Kevin grabbed her wrist and kept her from going inside.

"Wait!" He released her when she stopped and glanced back to him. "What if... we keep it this way? I mean, I've done a lot of bad stuff to Ben when we were kids."

"Which he's forgiven you for." Gwen interrupted.

"And, we aren't exactly on the best of terms still. Maybe... this is a good thing. I mean, he's only forgotten me, right? So then, why not let this be one of those things where we kinda start over."

"You're serious?" Gwen smirked and raised a brow at him. "You actually want to make Ben think that you're nice?"

"Not think, I just wanna change what he thought of me. C'mon, Gwen, you know this is a good idea. Just lemme try." Kevin was practically pleading her to go along with it. She found it both endearing, and suspicious.

"Why do you care what Ben thinks of you? He's already forgiven you, you are friends, and you hang out without me all the time." There was a deeper reason as to why Kevin wanted Ben to think that he was a nice guy.

"Just go along with it. I'll explain later. Alright?" Kevin wasn't in the mood to explain himself.

With a sigh, Gwen agreed and nodded. She hesitated to open the door, but did so anyways, heading back inside while fully prepared to lie to her only cousin. Ben was sitting up now, flicking through the channels on the television.

"Only about twenty channels here." The brunet stated, setting the remote down on the table beside the portable bed. "And nothing to watch."

"Ben," Gwen smirked and rolled her eyes. "All you think about is TV and Sumo Slammers. You need a life."

"I fight aliens, am the best goalie around, and still get at least all C's. I think I deserve TV." He smirked back at her. His eyes drifted to Kevin, awaiting an explanation as to why he was following Gwen inside his hospital room.

"Uh, hey." Kevin said before taking a seat in the chair he'd been in the last four hours.

"So, your name is... what again? I zoned out after Gwen started talking. I do that a lot when she talks." Ben smirked to his cousin who stifled a chuckle.

Another stroke of luck, Ben had forgotten what Gwen said about him earlier. Sweet.

"Name's Kevin Levin. It's weird that you don't remember me. I am your best friend anyways, besides Gwen." He didn't lie, but Gwen rolled her eyes anyways. The best friend part wasn't the whole truth, but it was close enough.

"Really? I don't remember my own best friend?" Ben gave a thoughtful hum and let it go, smiling to himself. "So I've got amnesia? Cool."

"No Ben, not cool." Gwen resisted the urge to smack the back of his head. "Look, we need to get you home, but it's pretty late and you shouldn't be sneaking in or going hero with your head stitched up. I'm gonna get a doctor to check you out of here, then you'll stay at Kevin's."

Ben looked from Gwen to Kevin. "I have to stay at a potential strangers house?"

"He's not a stranger, he's a team mate and we both trust him. Deal with it." With that, Gwen rose from her seat and left the room.

"I'm not some weirdo, y'know. We're a lot closer than you remember." Kevin said, giving Ben a smile. "I'm not gonna hurt you, or do nothin' you don't want me to. We'll stay at my place tonight, and I'll take you home in the morning."

"Alright, but if I have to, I'll use the watch on you." Ben said while waggling a finger in Kevin's direction. "And don't think I wont just because you're Gwen's friend."

With a shake of his head, Kevin leaned back in his seat, folding his arms behind his head and closing his eyes. "You really don't remember, do you, Benny?"

"I'm pretty sure I didn't like you calling me Benny, Kevin." The smaller sat up more, trying to make himself as comfortable as possible. Though, being in a hospital bed, his comfort was limited to none.

"Nah, you liked Benji way better. Always made your face turn red." Smirking, Kevin pointed a finger to Ben's face, almost surprised to see that it really did darken in color. He always hated it when Ben blushed because of someone else. He'd never really been able to do it to him, so he didn't understand why others could.

Ben sat back in the bed, waiting for Gwen to come back to the room.

"So... How close were we then?" The brunet decided to ask.

This made Kevin stop his train of thought. Gwen said that they shouldn't try to spark his memory, but Kevin couldn't lie too much to Ben. Especially because Gwen would kill him for making Ben believe something that's a total sham.

"Like best friends, I guess. Maybe... a little closer." Okay, so he lied. Ben and him were, in no ways, best friends. But he couldn't help it, he felt like he needed to be the most important person to Ben.

Before Ben could reply, Gwen came in the room with a doctor. He took a quick few minutes to check Ben over, much to Kevin's displeasure, and deemed him healthy enough to leave. He removed the bandages on Ben's head, re-wrapped him with new ones and told them to check him out at the front desk.

Gwen left the room so Ben could dress himself, Kevin stayed.

"Did you have to stay in here with me? I can put on my own pants, y'know." Ben stated, looking away from Kevin as he slid into his jeans. Kevin smirked and watched Ben wriggle into the tight denim, admiring every curve fit so perfectly into them. He loved those pants. Then came the black shirt and the jacket.

"I know you can, I just have to make sure you don't fall outta them and hurt yourself. I have to catch you if you fall."

Ben looked over at Kevin, catching his stare. He just stared at him for a short time, unsure of what to say to something like that. When a knock at the door came, it brought him back to his senses.

"If you don't hurry up, Ben, I'm gonna come in there." The redhead warned.

"Alright, alright. I'm done. Let's go." Ben opened the door and followed behind her, Kevin at his side.

"So how's your head, anyways?" A pale hand moves gently to the back of Ben's head, only touching the hair as he moved it carefully to see the bandages wrapped underneath the soft brown hair.

"F-fine. Just sore." He didn't understand what was with Kevin; why he acted this way towards him.

"Just be careful. Kay? Don't need you to bang up your face or anything." Kevin gave Ben a sly smile and brushed the back of his fingers against the brunets cheek.

This wasn't normal, was it? For two boys to be so close when they were only friends. Ben wanted to question it, but he actually didn't mind the attention. He'd never had any male friends before, just Gwen and Julie, so this was different. It was actually nice really. If he had a moment alone with Gwen he could ask her, but somehow he doubted that he'd never be without Kevin anymore.

But that didn't seem like such an awful thing either. From what Ben had seen from Kevin so far wasn't so terrible, he seemed nice enough. Maybe he'd remember something when he got to Kevin's place. If they were as close as Kevin said then that meant that he'd stayed at Kevin's all the time, and Kevin stayed with him occasionally. Because, wasn't that what best friends did?

They checked Ben out quickly and headed to the parking lot where Kevin's car was parked haphazardly. He couldn't be blamed, he was more worried about Ben at the time rather than making a perfect park. It was a good thing it didn't seem to be a busy night, so not many other cars were there.

Ben was following after them rather than the way he'd usually just rush to the car and claim that he had shotgun. He didn't remember the car either. Kevin was beginning to wonder if Ben forgot everything associated with him.

"Whoa." Ben looked at the car, heading over to it and grinning back at Kevin. "Nice car."

Kevin grinned back and unlocked it for him. "Sit in the front, Gwen, get in the back."

Gwen gave him a look of confusion, but reluctantly climbed into the back, Ben sitting up in the front next to Kevin. She had a sinking feeling that she was beginning to become invisible to them both. Kevin was being far too nice to Ben, and she intended on finding out the real reason why. It couldn't be just to make up for what he'd done in the past, he'd still be teasing him and being a bit of a jerk, not this complete personality swap. It was just plain weird.

"Oh! Let's get smoothies!" The brunet perked up again, looking over to Kevin with a large smile.

"Oh sure, you remember _smoothies_." Kevin half pouted and started the car. Gwen laughed.

**-**

**Midesko  
**


	2. While You Play This Game

Smallish chapter, but, hey, I gave you a mini-lemon! Huzzah!

Again, I don't own anything, or make any profit off of this fanfic.

**Chapter 2: While You Play This Game**

The smoothie was already half gone by the time the three had dropped off Gwen at her home, and it was almost finished when they'd gotten to Kevin's. Gwen had assured Ben that Kevin wouldn't do anything he shouldn't, and that she'd call in the morning to check on him anyways. Of course, Ben still didn't understand why he wasn't just dropped off at his own house. Still, if he stayed with Kevin for the night, maybe he'd remember him.

Kevin locked up the car and showed Ben inside, not surprised when the brunet didn't know where anything was in the small home. So he blindly followed the taller teenager closely.

"Bathroom's that way, living room's over there, kitchen's there, and the bedroom's back there." Kevin showed Ben around via pointing his finger in each direction. What could he say? He was just lazy.

"So where do I sleep?" Ben asked while finding his way into the kitchen to toss his empty cup into the trash.

"With me." A grin appeared on Kevin's face as Ben stayed silent for a moment, made his way back into the living room and stare at Kevin with a red face.

"What?! You said we were just friends!" Ben didn't know what his choice of words did to Kevin's mind. So he did what any hormonal teenager trying to get into another hormonal teenagers pants; he lied.

"That's cause Gwen was around. She doesn't know _everything_. Like that little birthmark." Of course, he only knew that was there because he'd happened to burst into Ben's room while the brunet was changing. That wasn't too bad of a day for him either. Sure he'd gotten yelled at by the smaller, but in the end everything was alright. So if Ben forgot that, he figured that he could use it against him.

Ben's face heated up even more, backing up slightly as if the elder teen would advance.

"S-s-so, w-we. Y-you a-and m-me? No way! No how! Gwen would never let that happen! And girls know things! S-she would have known!" He stuttered his words, at a complete loss for a good explanation.

"If we were, wouldn't I remember you? I-I mean, if we were _that_ close, you would have been the _last_ person I would forget!" While Ben began making excuses, Kevin sat back in his spot on the couch, giving the younger a moment to calm down.

"C'mere." Kevin patted his lap and gave the smaller a slight leer. After a moment, Ben took a few steps forward, still not close enough for Kevin to reach him. When Kevin called him again, Ben took another step forward, yelping when Kevin tugged on his arm and pulled the smaller into his lap. His arms wrapped around the lithe form and his head found refuge in the crook of Ben's neck, breathing him in.

"Can't believe you don't even remember this." Before Ben had a chance to question exactly what 'this' was, Kevin's hands were snaking down his front. He squirmed at the feeling, it wasn't exactly terrible, but he wasn't in anyway comfortable with it.

But Kevin didn't stop. His hands moved further, going to the hem of Ben's shirt and moving beneath the fabric, feeling along the tanned chest with the tips of his fingers. Ben inhaled slowly, leaning his head back just slightly. Lips gently touched the back of his neck and all logical thought stopped. He gave a small whimper, encouraging Kevin to further his advances. Ben wasn't sure if Kevin had been truthful or not, but he _did_ know where his birthmark was.

Once Kevin's fingers headed further up to brush against Ben's nipples, the smaller moaned and leaned back further against Kevin. The fingers didn't stop their work, in fact, the did more. One hand stayed to play with his nipples as the other moved back down straight, gently kneading at the growing bulge in Ben's jeans.

Ben's body shook lightly with tremors as the elder teen played with him. He could do nothing but lean his head back and slowly begin to buck his hips against Kevin's hand. He bit back his lip as he fought back the moans, but that mouth bit down gently against his neck and he couldn't help but respond with a throaty moan.

Meanwhile, Kevin was beginning to grow just as hard. He'd had a couple dirty fantasies about this brunet being in this exact position, a writhing mess in his hands, and that enough would get him off. But having him actually there was almost too much. He wanted to see every inch of skin, wanted to mark it with hickeys. But, oddly enough, what he wanted most was a kiss.

"Undo your pants, Ben." Kevin instructed him. He wasn't going to stop touching him in favor of a button and a zipper. He wanted Ben to do something too, if only to show that he didn't want him to stop.

Ben too in another sharp breath and fumbled with the button at his jeans, drawing the zipper down and bucking his hips as Kevin took him into his hand. It was a slow, stroking motion, but it was still enough to make Ben writhe against him.

"Ahh! Kevin! Nnh!" He moaned and threw back his head against Kevin's shoulder. So Kevin began licking at the shell of his ear, taking what was being given to him.

"Ben, I want you." Kevin had no idea what those words did to Ben. The brunet gave a louder moan and bucked his hips faster. But he knew exactly what Kevin meant, but Ben wasn't sure if he was supposed to give himself to a teenager he'd just met a few hours ago. Sure, Gwen and Kevin both told him that he'd known him for awhile now, but he still didn't _feel_ like he did. Wasn't that reason enough to be wary?

"I-I can't, nnh! W-we can't do this. Aaah... I-I don't remember you, I-I don't remember this. Mnh! Kevin!"

Kevin knew he'd gone too far. Still, he couldn't just stop. Not when Ben was being so... He had no way of describing it. The younger man he'd pinned for was in his _lap_, writhing and moaning _against_ him. And gods, it took every fiber of his being to keep himself from taking him right there.

So he increased the pace on his hand, kissing down Ben's neck again. He admired every movement, memorized each moan, each mutter and intake of air. But when Ben called out to him, his own name had never been so appealing. He'd never felt so important. No one else had been able to touch Ben, and yet, here he was, touching and listening to the way his name was called out in a fit of heat. Even if it was for his pleasure, Kevin was still needed.

"Ah! Kevin! K-Kevin! I-I'm-I'm close! I'm gonna-! Nnh! Aahh!!" If possible, Ben bucked his hips faster, trying to match the now quick speed of Kevin's hand working him over. With one last call to the elder and a moan to match, he arched his back, tossed back his head and came.

Kevin felt the body in his lap become firm, then relax against him. He looked down at his hand and felt guilt rising inside of himself. Guilt! Of all things Kevin had felt, guilt had never been one of them. But now, he'd taken advantage of the smaller teens injury for his own sexual desire. Just to watch Ben come. It was something that would be imprinted in his memory forever, but that only made the guilt worse. Kevin E. Levin, _didn't like it._

Ben panted for a moment, his eyes shut and his body becoming slack. After the day he had, he was ready to completely pass out.

And that's exactly what he did. He fell asleep on Kevin.

With the guilt as bad as it was already, Kevin couldn't do anything more. He wiped his hand off on his pant leg, reminding himself to do laundry later. He carefully picked up the smaller and headed off into the bedroom. Ben was laid down on the bed, shoes taken off along with his jacket. Kevin had even cleaned him up and zipped him back into place.

A final look at Ben lying asleep in the afterglow of his climax, Kevin turned and headed into the bathroom. He needed a shower. Preferably, a cold one.

Even he couldn't believe what he'd done. He practically _raped_ Ben. He'd taken it a step too far and... Now he was in a lot of trouble. If Ben was okay with it, everything would be perfect, beyond perfect even. But if Ben went off and told Gwen... Kevin would have to make a run for it. There was no excuse for what he'd done.

Kevin wasn't the best person in the world, hell, he was one of the worst in his book. But he'd never done something like that before. If Ben forgave him for it, he'd never do it again.

He leaned against the door of the shower and mentally beat himself up. And the worst part? He didn't even get a single real kiss from him. Damn his horrible, horrible luck.

When the sound of running water filled the room adjacent to the bedroom, Ben stirred. He groaned and opened an eye to peak at his surroundings.

Why was he at Kevin's house? He'd been there a few times before, but he'd never stayed the night. If a few minutes counted as-

Ben's mind stopped and he abruptly sat up, a cold chill running over his body; he remembered. He knew where he was, knew who Kevin was and everything about him. And he was well aware of what had just happened only a few moments ago. Hell, his body still shook from it. But those words... '_I want you.'_ That couldn't have been right.

He ran a hand through his hair and lied back down against the pillows. Kevin touched him. His body heated up at the memory.

Wait, Kevin touched him. Kevin _lied_ to him! He took advantage of him while he was hurt! What was all that bullshit about them being lovers? Just what was Kevin trying to play?

Alright, if Kevin wanted to play that game, Ben could too. If he was going to lie to Ben and tell him that they were in a relationship, Ben could always play the amnesiac patient part.

Oh yes, he could do that.

Ben smirked at his own plan. A smirk that quickly vanished as the water shut off. He lied back down and tossed the blanket over most of his body, ready to take on the brute and beat him at his own game.

**-**

**Oh ho ho, Ben is quite the little deviant, isn't he? Reviews are loved, and used to giggle over as I write more.**

**Midesko  
**


	3. And Right Now, I Can't Make Myself Care

**Chapter 3: And Right Now, I Can't Make Myself Care**

When Kevin returned to his room with only a towel on, he glanced down at Ben. The brunet was silently watching him. Rather than staring at him as if he was a criminal, he smiled softly. This made Kevin feel even more guilty.

The elder shuffled through his drawers and picked out something to wear to bed; boxers and pants. The smaller shed himself of his own shirt, if Kevin wanted to see him without it, then he was willing to tease.

"Sorry." Kevin sighed and looked away from Ben. "I took it too far earlier. I don't wanna make you hate me or nothin'."

This was unexpected. Kevin was apologizing?

"I just... Needed to feel you."

Ben sat up and thought it over for a moment before opening his arms invitingly for the other. Kevin slowly made his way over to Ben, almost immediately wrapping his arms around him. He moved onto the bed and kept the smaller in his arms.

"I'm sorry." He muttered again as he nuzzled into Ben's neck. He'd waited so long to hold Ben this way, so why didn't it feel as good as he thought it would. It was the guilt, still eating away at him.

With Kevin unable to look at Ben, the smaller knew he would be able to get away with lying, now that Kevin wouldn't see his eye twitch.

"If we really are lovers, then you should be allowed to touch me. I can't imagine how bad it must feel to have someone you love so much to forget you." Ben smirked to himself, well aware that he was making Kevin feel worse.

Kevin's stomach flopped. He sighed and lied back, pulling Ben down with him, lying on his chest. He looked down at the now blushing brunet and ran a hand through his hair, brushing stray strands of the light brown hair out of his face. Those green eyes looked to him and he felt as if nothing in his life had been this nice. Lying to him or not, Kevin didn't want this to stop.

"I love you, Ben..."

Ben shot up and stared down at Kevin as if he'd seen a ghost.

"Y-you what?!"

The elder blinked in surprise.

"I said we were lovers. Emphases on the love part."

Ben wasn't sure if Kevin was lying about that. There was no real way he could be sure.

"Prove it." The smaller sat up fully, giving Kevin an expectant look.

"And how do you expect me to do that? Y'know, when you tell someone you love them, you usually expect the person to say it back." Sitting up as well, Kevin sighed and placed his hand on the back of Ben's neck. He pulled him forward and leaned in, kissing Ben.

Green eyes widened at the act. The warmth that came from the elder teen was surprising. It was soft, warm, electric. Ben soon closed his eyes and leaned in further to deepen the kiss. It only heated his body up more.

When Ben began kissing back, Kevin found himself smiling against Ben's lips, taking a chance by running his tongue over Ben's bottom lip. Ben parted his lips quickly. So Kevin took the opportunity to explore the smaller teens mouth.

Ben gave a small moan and a shudder moving his hands to Kevin's thighs, pushing himself closer as he began moving his tongue.

When the need for air made itself obvious, both moved away to breathe. Ben panted and looked to Kevin. Cheeks red, panting for air, half lidded eyes. Yep, that painted another picture for Kevin. And with the shirt already off, there wasn't much he needed to get rid of now.

Kevin couldn't believe his luck when Ben inched closer, hands moving right back to his thighs. He was already getting hard again. God he wanted Ben in so many ways and there was so many things he wanted to do to him. The top of the list was fucking him hard.

The smaller teen moved in for another kiss, which was greatly returned in an instant. As soon as their lips met, Kevin took the opportunity to slowly push Ben onto his back. He moved over him and nudged his leg in between Ben's to slowly grind it against him.

Ben moaned and moved his hips up to increase the contact. Kevin began moving his mouth to suck and nip around the smaller teens neck. As he did this, Ben's entire body was heating up, every spot touched burned pleasantly against his flushed skin. He let out another moan as Kevin's tongue flicked over a nipple. When he took it into his mouth, Ben almost lost himself in the feeling, so close to already coming. But he bit back his lip and moved his hands down to Kevin's waist, easily removing the towel there in a flash.

Kevin grinned as Ben started moving along with him. It made him feel slightly less guilty for doing such things to the person he loved that had stitches on the back of his head.

Shit. The stitches. Kevin stopped and sat up, looking down at Ben.

"W-what?" Ben asked, wondering if he'd gone to far for removing Kevin's towel.

"Are you alright? Your head just got stitches. I wanna do this, believe me, there's nothin' I want more. But you're hurt." Brown eyes stared down at the toxic green orbs. Ben smiled and sat up, his hand barely touching at the back of his head.

"It was only like, three stitches, Kevin." He continued to smile at the other teen. He found it cute that Kevin was worried about him.

"That's three more than a regular person has." Kevin pointed that out, pulling Ben closer, removing the tan hand from the back of his head. Pale fingers carefully parted the hair to look at the stitches there. Green. Typical.

For the moment, Kevin forgot about this possibly being his only chance to do this with Ben, and just focused on having him _there._ He hadn't thought about what could have happened if Ben was hit _just a little harder._ Or if they had gotten him to the hospital _just a second later_. No, he just wanted to continue to feel the heat of the skin, meaning that it was warmed by coursing blood. And the feel of his rapidly beating heart, meaning that it was still going. He couldn't even bear to think of what would have happened... if he'd lost Ben.

"Kevin?" Ben questioned him when the elder teen didn't move. He just held him there, his shoulders slowly shaking. "A-are you..."

"No." Kevin's voice was tired and hoarse. His face was nuzzled back into Ben's neck, listening carefully to each breath the brunet took.

Ben wasn't stupid. From the way Kevin was acting, and the way his shoulders moved slightly from time to time, Ben knew that he was actually crying. _The_ Kevin Levin, crying. About him?

"It's alright, Kevin. I'm not dead. And I wouldn't have died. I've been hit much harder than that before, no way that tap would've done me in." Green eyes closed and tanned fingers ran through the still damp hair.

Kevin said nothing. He did, however, lie back down with Ben lying beside him, holding him close to himself. He didn't want to show any kind of weakness to anyone, but this wasn't just anyone. This was Ben Tennyson. This was the only person that Kevin loved. He'd give up his very life for this boy. After all, Ben was more important than him. Ben was a hero, the savior of the universe. Kevin was just an ex-con and side-kick.

"Kevin..." Ben sighed and wrapped his arms around Kevin, nuzzling into him to give his best effort to comfort the brooding teen. "I'm still alive aren't I? If that wont kill me, nothing will."

"I love you, Ben." The taller muttered again, kissing Ben's forehead.

"I know, Kevin." Ben smiled and kissed Kevin, moving his arms to wrap around Kevin's neck. "I know."

Ignoring his arousal was difficult, but Ben just took a deep breath and held Kevin close to himself. He wondered how long he could play the hurt victim for. This side of Kevin had never been shown to him before, and if he suddenly told Kevin that he got his memory back, then Kevin might try to make it seem like everything he'd done was a joke. And he would just go on as if it never happened. Did Ben want that?..

Several moments passed and the brute had fallen asleep. Ben watched him. His usually grumpy and angry appearance gone slack, relaxed. Peaceful. It was so strange to see him this way. His fingers continued to flow through the dark locks, letting his mind wander off.

Maybe he'd try to figure things out in the morning. Or whenever they both awoke. Right now, Ben was going off a few minutes of sleep. And the stitches in the back of his head weren't helping him stay awake either.

Ben opened his eyes when he felt something shift against him. He hadn't realized that he'd closed his eyes. Light was slowly pouring into the small room already. Against him, Kevin moved, his arms tightening on Ben. He pulled the smaller closer, leaning in slightly to kiss him. Well, Kevin was awake.

"Hey, babe." Kevin smirked and kissed him again. Babe? Really? _Babe_? Green eyes shifted to Kevin, wondering where the sudden nickname had come from.

"Babe?" He questioned.

A nod was given. Kevin smiled to Ben and the brunet found himself unable to speak. Maybe it was just because he was tired. Kevin wasn't the type to smile like that. He was the type to smirk, grin and crack jokes when he was happy. So seeing him actually _smile_ was something strange. Still, it was kind of nice to know he was happy.

Ben would have to kick his ass for lying later, for now, maybe he could just snuggle a little more...


End file.
